thewargamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheWarGame
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The War Game Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Image sizing I'm replying here as the email address in preferences does not seem to be correct. You might have software on your computer that you can use to change the size of an image, such as "Paint". If not, you can find tools online that can do this. Angela 13:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Please note that staff can not reply to emails you send via special:contact unless you have a valid email address in your preferences. Angela 03:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Project: War Game Are we done with Project: War Game? I think there are articles about all the series and current episodes. Photo Why did you remove the photo of Magic the Hedgehog on his carpet from the page? Rollback Can you rollback my edits to the Isaacson World Wiki home page because I couldn't do it myself? don`t edit my things that I edited except for spelling errors can you add fireguy to some episodes Patrick